Operation: TIME OUT
by EvilHamsterMastermind
Summary: Sector V fighting against a new form of adult tyrany...T.I.M.E. O.U.T. a torture so mindnumbingly borifying that it can break even the best of operatives.
1. Chapter 1

I own the laptop, and the lap. That's it.

Codename: Kid's Next Door

Operation:

Time out

**T**ime

**I**s

**M**anipulated

**E**ffectively

**O**utraging

**U**sual

**T**argets

"How long has he been like this?" Numbuh One asked standing over a trembling Tommy Gilligan. The young ex-operative was rocking himself, eyes glazed and chanting to himself,

"I'll be good. I'll be good. I'll be good."

"I dunno numbuh one, I found him in his room this morning." Hoagie Gilligan, numbuh 2, put a concerned hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"We'll have to take him to moon base. I'll alert the team."

"What numbuh five can't understand is why now? Didn't your parents already know you and Tommy were operatives?" Numbuh five turned from her station on the SCHOOL BUS. Seeing a sleeping numbuh 4, she slipped off her hat of to hit him.

"Hey!" Numbuh 4 startled.

"I've seen cases like this before." Numbuh one looked over his glasses, to numbuhs five and two, "If I'm right the staff at moon base will be able to reverse the effects."

"Effects of what?" Numbuh two turned back anxiously, turning the steering wheel with him.

"Weeeeeeeee!" Giggled numbuh three

"Numbuh Two!" Yelled numbuh one, as the operatives clung to their seats as the ship jerked around.

"Opps!" Numbuh two blushed, straightening the wheel.

Nigel was clutching at his heart, and forced himself to calm down before continuing, "We may be dealing with an out break. Something like this started showing up in England a while back but I don't know many details."

"You mean they wouldn't tell you? Why wouldn't they tell a fellow operative?" Numbuh five frowned at numbuh one's blush.

"Well they might have but…you see…" Numbuh one sighed and slouched back in his chair, "I couldn't figure out what they were saying." He looked down in defeat.

"Why not? Did they have a code? Oh! Oh! I know! Did they speak super secrete rainbow monkey Latin?" Numbuh three hopped up on her seat.

"Uh, not exactly. They just sort of talk funny there."

"You mean they talk like you?" Numbuh five sounded skeptical.

"No! I don't talk funny. They don't even use real words!"

"Sure." Numbuh five said patronizingly.

"You do to talk funny! It takes like eleventy billion minutes to figure out like twenty eights of a quarter of what you say!" Numbuh four waved his arms for make his point.

"Uh huh." Numbuh five shifted her look to numbuh four, "Numbuh five is just going to forget that you even said that."

"Numbuh One, I thought you were from England. Doesn't that mean you speak the language?" Numbuh two carefully kept his eyes ahead this time.

"Yeah, I kind of do…but well…I doesn't matter anyway! Numbuh three sixty two has a medical staff waiting for Tommy. They'll figure it out and then they'll find a way to cure him!" Numbuh one smiled confidently.

"I hope so." Numbuh two began docking with the moon base.

**Transmission interrupted**


	2. CORNER

**Transmission Continued**

"What we have here is a classic act of adult tyranny!" Numbuh three sixty two stood on her podium addressing all of the Moon base staff along with sector V. "I've been getting reports of isolated incidents all across the map. We must fight back! For the KND and kid's everywhere!" The staff cheered, number four whooped though he didn't understand half of what she said, number three waved a rainbow monkey in a black suit in the air and laughed happily, but numbuhs one, two and five exchanged looks.

"Was it just me or did she not say ANYTHING about what's actually wrong?" Nigel whispered.

"Numbuh five thinks she's just stalling."

"I thought you said she'd know what was wrong." Number two's eyes looked teary even through the goggles. Numbuh one looked up at the podium where Rachael was stepping down,

"I thought she would. I mean it's not like she doesn't know everything that goes on in the KND…" Straightening his glasses, Numbuh one ran off towards the KND leader, followed close by numbuh two. Numbuh five paused to yell at the rest of sector V,

"Come on you two!" pulling numbuhs three and four behind her. The three of them caught up in the Moon base mission room. Number three sixty two was keying into the main database,

"This mission is on a strictly need to know basis. The last thing we need is a bunch of panic crazed kids tearing apart their houses."

"Why would they do that?" Numbuh five caught her breath and stood next to numbuh one.

The KND leader sighed, "I hoped that we had solved this problem for good back when numbuh two…I mean Chad, was the leader. There have been reports of cruel and unusual punishment of Kids across the globe, all with different symptoms ranging from shock, like Tommy, to complete mental break down. Some kids have even been reduced to candy hating, documentary watching, vegetable loving drones."

Sector V gasped, "That's worse than the Delightfuls!" numbuh one growled.

Number three sixty two nodded solemnly, "At first I thought it was just a coincidence. Until I saw this…" She brought up a screen showing a massive factory, "This is the same factory that the KND destroyed five years ago."

"Why didn't numbuh five here about this?"

"Corners have always been classified to only a select few."

"Did…did you say…corners?" Numbuh two's voice warbled. Numbuh one tried to hid the shaking of his hands,

**Kid's Next Door Database: Corner**

**C**losest

**O**perative

**R**eceives

**N**asty

**E**ffects

**R**elentlessly

"I thought they were a myth." Numbuh two mumbled

"What the crud is a Corner?!" Numbuh four yelled

"It's a kid torture devise. Rumors about it started way back in the sixth age when Grandfather was in control, but they weren't used until years later to interrogate captured operatives. Someone figured out how to mass produce them and parents started buying them to teach their children how to 'behave.'" Numbuh three sixty two shook her head, "A fully operational corner can speed up time within a small area. It makes time seem to pass so slowly that even seasoned operatives have been known to break in less than an hour. Its borifying effects are just too powerful. Tommy was fortunate, he only got a two minute dose. Five minutes can cause permanent desire to do their homework. Six minutes and a kid will stop eating candy for weeks. Seven minutes and most kids loose it, they start doing chores, joining the honor roll, and eating vegetables. The longest known survival of time in a corner was ten minutes but…by the time we got her out there was nothing we could do. We had to decommission her."

There was a long silence, "What can we do?" Numbuh one asked quietly.

"The factory is operational again, that is the primary target. Destroy it and we can at least contain the problem. The secondary target is here." She indicated a large mountain, "This volcano is the power source for corners all over the world. If you can disable the machinery there, it will give the KND time to make sure than corners are gone for good this time!" Rachel looked up, "Well, can you do it?"

Nigel looked at his team, "Numbuh three sixty two, on behalf of my team, we are honored to be called upon to serve kids everywhere." Abigail rolled her eyes, but smiled and nodded. Numbuh stiffly saluted the KND leader, numbuh four looked confused but determined, and numbuh three….

"Yay! I have my double triple secret covert Ops Rainbow Monkey!"

**Transmission Interrupted**


	3. The Factory

**Transmission Continued…**

"Alright team listen up." The SCHOOL BUS had landed among the real thing, outside a small town grade school. "This school has been used as a front to manufacture CORNERs, KND satellite imaging proves that they've been shipping them from here to all over the world for months. Our objective is to shut down the machinery for good. Numbuh Five, your mission is to find any information you can about the central power source that is fueling these things. Numbuh Two, your mission is be ready to pick up any one at any time. Numbuhs three and four, and myself will set the G4s."

**Kid's Next Door Database: G4s**

**G**um

**4**ever

**S**ticky

"Uh, numbuh 1, Numbuh four isn't exactly the best at following directions, are you sure you want to give him explosives?" Numbuh five looked doubtfully over at the blond.

"Hey! When have I ever not followed orders?" Green eyes flashed indignantly. Numbuh three chimed in helpfully,

"There was Mr. Snuggles and the Cat lady, ooh! And the Pianos! Remember! We went on a mission with the cutest little hamster because you pulled the Piano and it…Oh." Numbuh threes giddy chattering died down as she noticed the fuming look on Numbuh four's face. Numbuh two stepped forward and managed to say solemnly,

"Pianos are heavy." In his best numbuh four impressions and burst out laughing.

Numbuh one struggled to keep a straight face, the glasses helped, "You may have a point. Numbuh three you keep an eye on him. You two take the south side, and I'll cover the North. We'll meet up with Numbuh five in the control room and set the detonator. Any questions?" Numbuh three jumped up and grabbed Numbuh four by the arm,

"This is going to be SOOO much fun! And look! I have my secrete agent Rainbow monkey that you can borrow, and I'll use my Covert Ops Rainbow Monkey. They can be a team like us and…" Numbuh three continued off into the factory, dragging numbuh four behind him.

"You know, I don't think putting them together helped any, Stealth just isn't their thing." Numbuh two looked worried and numbuh five nodded.

"I know." Numbuh one picked up his bag and moved to the door.

"Then why did you sent them in together?" Numbuh two squeaked

"I sent them to the SOUTH side." Numbuh one smiled and left the SCHOOL BUS. Numbuh Five smiled.

"Huh?" Numbuh two scratched behind his goggles.

"You looked at the plans, right?" Numbuh five picked up her gear,

"Uh, yeah."

"Did you see what's in the South Side?"

"No, I didn't really think it was important. All the equipment is on the North… Oh!" Numbuh two laughed. Numbuh five shook her head and left him to his giggling.

Numbuh Five moved easily around the side of the school, moving to the west corner of the building where the control center was supposed to be and jumped up onto the window ledge near by. Sliding it carefully open she checked for any adults or teens. Clear. The computers were left on, and already logged in. Numbuh Five didn't mind, she had a feeling that even if she was going to finish early, something was bound to go wrong with numbuh's three and four together and Numbuh one trying to do all of the work. It wouldn't hurt to be ready just in case.

Opening up the most recently used programs, she found five solitary programs, a stunning number of Viral Videos, and finally schematic. It was a massive charging device, and looked like it was being used to power up thousands of canisters. Further plans showed these canisters powering individual corners. "But where is it?" she wondered. Digging further she found a shipping rout,

"What numbuh five wants to know is how do all the villains get private islands? And why don't we just look there in the first place?" She shook her head and printed out all of the information, well everything useful. The door swung open behind her,

"Have you found it Numbuh five?" Number one waited, watching the hallway.

"Yeah, Numbuh Five found it…Where's numbuh four and Numbuh three?"

"I don't know. They should have realized that it was empty by now and come the meet you. We've run into another problem. Apparently kids already affected by the Corners have been used for the labor of building more. The factory must have like a hundred kids out there. I set the charges but…I don't know if we can do this. The Stickiness alone…at least half of them will loose hair, eyebrows, and shoes…they're just kids…"

"We can't save them Numbuh one. They'll be fine, once their cured the KND medical staff should be able to salvage what's left of their dignity."

"You're right." Numbuh One dropped his bag to the floor and began hooking up the detonator. "I'll set up here. Go see if you can find Numbuh's four and three and get them out of here. Once I set the timer I'll catch up." Numbuh five nodded and headed into the factory where worst nightmares were made.

"Oh great! The cruddy machines are invisible! How are we supposed to blow up invisible stuff!" Numbuh four looked around. "No one's even over here! Idiots! Don't they know you have to guard stuff if you don't want it blown up?" He started activating the G4s Charges and tossing them randomly across the empty floor. "There! That'll teach 'em!"

Numbuh three looked at the charges in her pack, still inactive, and then at the two rainbow monkeys on top of them, "What's that covert ops Rainbow Monkey? No, silly. Of course the machines would make noise! No they aren't really invisible!" Numbuh three continued to happily talk to her back pack, while numbuh four remained oblivious to the none too subtle hint.

"I knew the Kid's Next Door would come." A high but male voice echoed through the empty factory. Unnoticed, a section of wall had slid away to allow a tall lanky teen to enter the factory floor. He wore dark blue coveralls covered with burns and oil with a sloppily painted '1Z' painted on the front. Despite his small frame, 1Z was loaded down pipes, tape and triggers that spoke of remarkably complicated 2x4 technologies. Numbuh four whipped around, putting his fists up,

"Who are you, you cruddy teen!" Giving his best menacing glare.

"Oh, I know! He's Onesy. You know like the cute little baby outfits that have hearts, and rainbow monkeys, and kitties, and…"

"No!" The teens high voice causing reverb through the empty section of factory, "I am 1, Z. As in the EX-KND operative Numbuh one zillion."

"Who?" Numbuh four lowered his fists.

"UH!" 1Z sighed, "Everybody hears about when Chad or Cree escapes decommissioning, but when someone from 2x4 development escapes, the best EVER by the way, does anyone notice? No! I bet you've never even heard of my brother Numbuh 101, and he's brilliant! Not as brilliant as me. Not nearly. But still!"

"You're numbuh 101's big brother?" Numbuh four looked surprised.

"You…you know my brother?" 1Z's face softened from his rant_. Maybe things were different now, he thought. Maybe the KND was now truly the haven it was supposed to be. Free from prejudges between the Cool and the 'uncool'. Maybe my leaving made the difference that I had always hoped, and now that everything is right in the world I can give up this insane quest for vengeance and I won't have to destroy all of the 'cool' KND members in order to make sure that the 'uncool', those brave talented kids behind the work benches can rise up, and finally be seen for what they really are…heroes._ 1Z, felt his eyes water at the thought.

"No wonder he's such a nerdy fanboy wannabe with you for a big brother. I mean, who was he supposed to look up to?" Numbuh four, turned to numbuh three, and so never saw the death glare radiating from the teen, or see the massive weapon on his back charging.

"Must…Kill…" The teen snarled. Numbuh three turned to follow Numbuh four towards the control room, having never really noticed the teen in the first place. She did notice when the heat from a massive laser blast nicked her backpack, detonating the G4s charges. She yelped and took her pack off quickly, tearing open the top flap only the see Covert ops and Secrete agent Rainbow Monkey drowning in the super forever sticky gum blast.

1Z had encountered many villains in his days in the KND, including Father, the lunch lady, Mr. Fib and Mr. Wink, Mr. Boss, and many many others. Nothing in his fifteen years could have prepared him for an enraged Numbuh three.

"Run like little girls!" is my all time favorite KND line. Well, possibly tied with "Pianos are heavy."

Let me know what you think.


	4. G4s are Sticky

This took FOREVER! This is the second draft and while I think it came out better this time it is definitely not my favorite.

Its strange to actually write an numbuh three freak out. I thought it would be easy but when you think about it, in the show it never shows exactly what happens, it zooms outside of the room and you hear screaming. So, this is my take on exactly what were missing out on every time numbuh three gets all red and flamey. Enjoy!

1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z

The factory shook.

People in a one mile radius shivered, feeling the presence of unbridled fury

And though you couldn't see it, numbuh five's eyes widened at the scene before her.

Numbuh three, rainbow monkey hug loving, playing with the enemy, never met something fuzzy she didn't like; numbuh three grabbed the stunned 1Z by his neck and threw him twenty five feet and into the concrete factory wall. The ex-tech had just enough time to wonder where this short red monster in a green sweater had come from and why his shirt seemed to spontaneously combust at its touch before numbuh three, leaving a trail of flame behind her as she ran, jumped up on his back, and grabbing his hair pulled his head back so that he had no choice but to look straight into her fiery eyes.

"YOU KILLED SECRETE AGENT AND COVERT OPS RAINBOW MONKEY! NOW YOU WILL PAY!" She screamed with none of her girly squeak. The teen could smell his own hair burning at her touch, could feel the heat dig into his back and the look in her eyes like death itself had taken on the form of a little girl. He screamed, he cried, he begged but it was useless as numbuh three drug him roughly across the floor and proceeded to stuff the tall, lanky teen into her tiny backpack, still full of the detonated G4S and the late rainbow monkeys. When she finished nothing could be seen of 1Z except for his grease stained shoes, though his whimpering pleas still could be heard, though now muffled,

"OH! Hi numbuh five! Is numbuh 1 coming too! Yeah! Then we could all get on the bus with numbuh 2 and have a party! Doesn't that sound like fun?!" the once again innocent looking girl skipped happily up to where Wally and Abby still stood in stunned silence, eyeing the girl in front of them cautiously.

"Don't you think it would be fun to have a party?!" Numbuh three asked again, a slight edge in her voice, numbuh four later claimed he saw a spark in her normally innocent eyes.

Numbuh one walked into the room just in time to see that unnerving glint numbuh three's eye, and the horrified expressions on numbuhs four and five's faces. Only one thing could scare the two of them like that, and being the leader, numbuh one knew he had to take action before their best secrete weapon when berserk and beat up arguably the two strongest fighters on his team. He kissed up.

"That's a great idea numbuh three! In fact, when we get back to the tree house, why don't you start decorating since your SOOO good at it, and we'll take care of all the details like reporting to the moon base, planning the next attack and all that boring stuff. Then you just let us know and we'll have the best party ever!" Numbuh one nearly choked on the last part, it felt so very wrong for him to instigate a party, but that eerie shine in her eyes was fully extinguished and numbuhs five and four seemed to be coming out of their trance.

"Yeah!" Numbuh three cheered happily as she skipped to their planned exit, anxious to start her party.

"A party?! Numbuh One? Why would you want a cruddy party, You know she's just going to use those STUPID Rainb…" which is as far as numbuh four got before numbuhs five and one tackled him to the ground, holding his mouth shut until they were very sure that she was out of hearing range.

"You must be crazy to say something like that, did you see what she did?" Numbuh five disgustedly wiped her hands clean of numbuh four's spit.

Numbuh one checked his watch. "We need to go, NOW!" the three operatives took off running after numbuh three, oblivious to the teen who was just managing to free himself from his own personal dungeon disguised as a pink rainbow monkey backpack. He was completely covered in the pink gooey gum, his eyes barely visible and his lazar so gunkified that it would never fire again.

"Kid's next door operatives…and monster… I will get you. I will defeat the cool…and that monster, once and for all! Then I will take my place as Lord of the Uncool and bring about the age of the geek, the nerd, and the dweeb. And there will be much rejoicing!" (Yeaaaaah, to all you Monty Python fans out there) 1Z shouted triumphantly, lifting one gooey fist into the air proudly...just as he was engulfed by a massive wave of forever sticky gum from the G4S charges that numbuh four left to take care of the 'invisible factory equipment.'

1Z was never the same.

1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z1Z

"That cruddy party took forever! I mean how many rainbow monkeys does she have? And every single one had to dance, and have cake and punch!" Numbuh four ranted, fortunately for him out of numbuh three's hearing since she was putting her rainbow monkeys down for a nap.

"All numbuh five can say is thank goodness rainbow monkeys have an early bed time." Numbuh five grumbled from her station. On the CoolBus that they were readying for their next mission, destroying the CORNER power source.

"Its over team, good job numbuhs two and five."

"Thanks!" numbuh two tried to say around the cake he had stuffing into his mouth before starting to work on the bus, but all everyone heard was 'Mmmph." They understood, by now all of sector v was fluent in "stuffed faceian."

"What! Why not me! I DANCED with the cruddy things for like forever and then I even stuffed their cruddy faces with cake!"

"Exactly. If numbuh three had seen what you did to those monkeys before we managed to clean them, do you know what would have happened?" All four operatives shivered at the thought.

"The tree house…two by fours everywhere…the flameyness!" Numbuh two held himself eyes glazed. Numbuh one jumped up and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Its OK numbuh two, that was a long time ago and we all survived. Some how."

"Hey guys! Why so sad?!" Numbuh three hopped lightly up to her station.

"Nothing, we're just getting ready for the next mission." Numbuh one moved back to his command chair.

"Yeah!" She cheered happily.

"Alright team. Numbuh five found the location of the CORNER power source. Its on a small island in the North Pacific. Apparently the active volcano on the island is being used to charge all of the power cells. If we can deliver the HOT SAUCE into the volcano it will cause an eruption and destroy all of the equipment for us.

**Kids next door database: HOT SAUCE**

**H**ugely

**O**utpouring

**T**emperature

**S**eeking

**A**purture

**U**ntil

**C**auses

**E**ruption

The Cool Bus approached the small island that was dominated by the large volcano at its center. Gaining altitude numbuh two could now see the gaping opening of the volcano and the shaft leading to the lava at its core. Tilting the controls he aimed the speeding ship and the Cool Bus dove,

"HOLD ONTO YOUR HATS EVERYBODY!"

**Transmission interrupted**

AN: My inner critic was screaming the whole time I post this. I see this chapter as a necessary evil to getting to the next section of the story, still it could have been more interesting and better written. I hang my head in shame.


	5. Conclusion

AN: Apologies for my tardiness

AN: Apologies for my tardiness! But as promised, her is the conclusion of Time Out! I'm posting the whole ending mostly because I don't trust myself to post another installment in a timely manner, nor do I think I still have the right to hold an ending over anyone who is still following this story after so long of a hiatus.

Just a quick recap:

1Z is an ex-2X4 tech specialist who escaped decommissioning and set out to conquer the "cool" so that the geeks, nerds, and fan boys may rise up to their rightful superior places within the KND. The self declared lord of the un-cool was foiled, however, when numbuh three went ballistic, and the unfortunate teen was caught in a G4S blast (Gum 4ever Sticky) set to destroy the CORNER factory. Now armed with the location of the charging site, sector V's mission is to destroy the charging facility so that soon CORNERs everywhere will be ineffective and Kid Kind will once again be safe to misbehave.

1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1

**Transmission continued….**

The Coolbus few deep into the heart of the volcano, leveling out in a vast cavern, lined with endless spirals of charging power cells, and circling into the depths of magma.

"What is that?" Numbuh five frown at the scene before them.

"Well, Numbuh five, the adults have tapped right into the energy of the core! It's the only way they could find enough energy to power all of those CLOSETS."

"Numbuh five knows that! What is _that_?" Understanding dawned as all five operatives looked at the shapeless mass of pink goo, looking very much like a forgotten wad of gum a giant had spit out.

"Uh…well, that _could _be a teenaged nerd covered in gum."

"Could be what?!" Numbuh one jumped from his command seat. "Is he dangerous?"

"Nah, he just went on and on about something and then…"

"Never mind numbuh 4, numbuh 2: take us in."

The operatives dispersed from the vaguely disturbing blob that stayed fixed in the center of the cavern. Numbuhs one and five made their way through the control tower, clearing several opposing adults with splankers. Behind them was a heaving Hoagie, weighted down with the newly modified HACKER:

**Kids Next Door Database….HACKER**

**H**ighly

**A**dvanced

**C**omputer

**K**iller and

**E**mergency

**R**elocator

Numbuhs three and four guarded the big pink blob for two reasons. 1. they knew more about it, and more importantly 2. they were the last ones to call 'not it.'

"Numbuh 4?" Numbuh three chirped.

"What Kooky?"

"Do you think secrete agent Rainbow Monkey is in Rainbow Monkey heaven?" She asked quietly, sniffling, "You know, because he was so brave on the mission?"

"Of all the stuuuupid girly things! Rainbow Monkey heaven…"

Inexplicably, slowly and somewhat disgustingly, the blob moved. A high burbelly noise erupted from the darkest depths of it's stickiness.

"You! You FOOLS!" it gloped, straightening as much as a shapeless blob can, and glaring, "You thought you could destroy the mighty 1Z!" The blob elongated, forming two stumpy tentacles, "But you failed! I used my personal transporter to bring me here. Her to where the same energy that fuels the CLOSETS and will bring the KND to its knees would melt this vile prison you cowards trapped me in! You have feared my wrath! But face it now you KND cowards!"

"You are that cruddy teen from the factory. Do your worst NERD!" Numbuh four squared his shoulders, putting his fists up as he challenged him.

1Z threw back one blobby arm, stretching it out behind him with it's momentum, and snapping it forward. Numbuh four was coiled in the pink gooiness. With another snap, a screaming numbuh four was flung into the depths of a waiting CLOSET.

"Numbuh Four!!" Kooky wailed.

The remaining numbuhs of sector V returned to see Numbuh three flung into a second closet, the timer set for ten minutes. Gasping the looked on as the pink blob known as 1Z raised itself higher, stretching and pulling until it towered over them, "I've set the dials for the maximum setting." 1Z chortled, "And your all next!"

"No!" Numbuh one charged, blasting hot sauce and splanker ready. He didn't make it five steps before he was tangled, immobile in 1Z's ABC web.

Numbuh two was caught soon after, weighted down by the HACKER. Numbuh five dodged the wildly flinging tentacles of gum, trying to make it to the Coolbus.

"Abby! Duck!" Numbuh two yelled, just as the last of sector V was tangled.

"Now you will pay. You will all pay. I am the mighty 1Z, now more powerful than ever! I will bring the cool to their knees, to be enslaved by the brilliant minds they have ignored, tormented and mocked for so long!"

"Hey 1Z!" Numbuh two smirked, twisting inside the HACKER, "Don't be such a BABY!" and threw the switch to the secondary use of the HACKER, emergency relocator.

With a faint hum, Numbuh two and the gum that bound him disappeared.

"IT's time for you to chill!" Numbuh two charged out of the Coolbus, armed with two fire extinguishers.

"No!" 1Z howled, watching in horror as his many tentacles froze and shattered. "You can't do this…" He moaned as the gum constricted around him. "You're like me…together. Together we could defeat them, make coolness a thing of the past and nerds and geeks shall reign supreme. Can't you see it? A beautiful new world where you can do homework without fear of having it stolen, never get wedgies and keep you milk money!"

"I am _not _a nerd!" With a final blast of cold, the last of 1Z's gummy prison froze solid. "That's for Tommy."

"Freeing themselves, Numbuhs one and five rushed to the corners.

The doors hissed open, their full sentence of ten minutes exhausted during the fight. Deep down, the operatives knew there was no real hope for their friends and comrades and yet…

"Hiya guys!" Numbuh three skipped out of the closet. "Man it was reeeeeally dark in there. And hot, are we going home now Numbuh One? Oh! I know, we could have an After-the-Mission-Party again! That was fun!"

Over his shoulder Numbuh one asked, "Are we sure these CORNERs work?"

Numbuh five shrugged, "With Kooky, It's kinda hard to tell."

"What about Wally?" Nigel asked in a hushed whisper. Peering inside, Numbuhs 1, 2, and five hold their breath.

"Na na na na NA! Standing in the Corner! Na na na na NA! And it's really dark!..."

"Numbuh five thinks he's OK."

"Well of course! Everyone knows that it doesn't work if your loud, that's why they always tell you to stand _quietly_."

Numbuhs 1, 3 and 5 stared at him for a long moment, "Numbuh five thinks you _are_ a geek. C'mon Numbuh four, lets get you home."

Numbuh one clasped Wally on the shoulder, "That was pretty quick thinking Numbuh Four, good job."

"Thanks Numbuh one!...what was?"

**Artic Base: Deep Freeze Block**

A frozen lump of gum is wheeled into an icy cell. The door panel reads:

1Z

ex-operative: numbuh 1 zillion

And so the would be King of the Nerds spent the rest of his days, Cryogenically frozen as a lesser villain of the KND.

…or did he?

Transmission Ended.

1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z1z

AN: I would love to make a return of 1Z, but I'll leave that for another day. If you would like to see, "The Nerd Who Would be King" which is still in planning phase, let me know. If not, well it was fun to write. I've always loved how KND villains were spoofs of other media. 1Z is my own freakish and more sentient version of a KND style "The Blob" at the end of which the blob is dropped on a frozen wasteland, followed by the caption, "The end…?" Gotta love cheesy old horror flicks.


End file.
